The subject invention concerns a load-carrier for vehicles of the kind comprising a load-carrying tubular rail extending across the vehicle roof in the transverse direction of the vehicle, and a foot member at each lateral edge of the vehicle roof to support said load-carrying tubular rail, said foot member resting on the upper vehicle roof face and serving as a load-carrying rail support.
When load-carriers of the kind outlined above are exposed to heavy stress exerted thereon by the load that they carry, for instance as the vehicle is driven across uneven road surfaces with consequential temporary or permanent deflection of the load-carrying rail extending across the vehicle roof, or as the vehicle is driven through sharp bends, there is an immediate risk, particularly in vehicles of the kind having no drip moulding at the roof edge, that the lower end of the foot member of the load-carrier will tend to move laterally outwards with consequential disengagement of the foot member from the roof edge.